Always a tease
by mormel
Summary: A warm, sunny day and a hot changing booth can heat you up more than expected. Especially if you're in the said booth with a certain Haruka Ten'ô...


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Haruka Ten'ô and Michiru Kaiô are property of Naoko Takeuchi. I just write fluffy fics of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Always a tease<strong>

The weather was warm and sunny on that summer day. A convertible was speeding along the highway and the sun's rays were reflected on its yellow bonnet as the engine roared underneath it. The driver changed to a bigger gear and the car shot forward as the driver stepped on the gas.

"Haruka", said a green haired woman on the passenger's seat, "Is it really necessary to drive so fast?" There was no fright in her voice, but the concern was obvious.

"Are you scared?" asked the driver with a short, dirty blonde hair in her low tone and smirked at the green haired woman.

"It's not that", said the other. "But you're exceeding the speed limit. You'll get fined."

"Don't worry, Michi-chan. We're almost there", Haruka said, but nevertheless lifted her foot a little off the pedal.

Soon enough they left the highway and came to a smaller road that led to the shore. Haruka found an empty spot in the parking lot and parked her car between a red Toyota and a cute little Honda. According to the number of the cars the beach wouldn't be too crowded, but also not empty. Haruka had picked a slightly remote and not that popular beach for their day to the ocean to get some privacy with Michiru, but it seemed now there was not going to be much of that, after all.

"Where's the beach? I can't see it", Michiru said, unfastening her seat belt, and tried to peek through the little thicket surrounding and shading the parking lot.

"There's a little walk down a pathway I'm sure your artistic nature will find very attractive", Haruka said with a smile and unfastened her seat belt, as well.

Haruka pulled the key from the ignition switch and got off the car, stretching herself. Michiru too got off the car and picked up a black bag from the back seat. She put the bag on the ground and rubbed her butt a little, looking like she was in pain.

"Ow, I'm pretty stiff all over. It was a long drive", she said and sighed.

"But it's worth it, you'll see", Haruka said happily, locked the doors and started taking steps towards the thicket. Michiru followed with the bag.

To the thicket opened a narrowish pathway. There were flat stones on the ground and between them grew weeds and little flowers. On each side of the path there were ferns and different sorts of grass and tall, slender leafed trees of many kinds and shorter willows in full green. The trees' branches reached over the pathway to form a shading vault, and the air was full of birds' chirping.

Haruka had a content smile on her lips as she watched Michiru's dreamy expression while she observed her surroundings. Haruka was taking quick steps, her hands in her pockets, but at some point Michiru's hand crept to her pocket and grabbed her hand, urging her to slow down. Haruka looked at Michiru and found her partner's utterly mellow expression very lovely.

"Haru-chan…" Michiru whispered and pulled Haruka to a complete halt.

"I take it you like it, then?" Haruka said softly and smiled. The shorter woman nodded.

"And I can smell the ocean", Michiru said and hogged Haruka's arm all to herself. Arm in arm they made their way slowly to the shore.

The sound of waves crashing to the shore reached them before they could actually see the ocean itself. But when they finally came out of the thicket they saw before them a field of grass, occupied by some trees that provided a bit of a shelter from the sun. Spread over the grass there were a number of people, most of them in swimming suits. Only meters away from the grass was the sea.

"This shore is… extraordinary", Michiru said contently. "Nowhere else I have seen trees so near the ocean. It's lovely." With that she squeezed Haruka's arm a bit more.

"I thought you'd like it", Haruka said softly and removed a windblown lock of hair off her face.

"So, should I change into my bikini?" Michiru asked with a slightly seductive expression.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea", Haruka replied with a sly smile and took the bag from Michiru. "I'll show you the booths."

The tall blonde started to lead the way towards the changing booths. They were behind some bushes, so they weren't visible to where Haruka and Michiru had stood. When they got to them, Haruka took a piece of colourful cloth from the bag and kept it in a tight bundle, handing then the bag to Michiru.

"What is that?" Michiru asked, curious. She had thought Haruka would stay in her current clothes; fair shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. The blonde had never been that enthusiastic about swimming and didn't usually need a swimming suit on beach.

"You'll see soon enough", Haruka only said with a smile and went to check the row of booths. "There's one available, you can take it."

Staring at Haruka's back for a moment with a frown Michiru then shrugged her shoulders slightly and opened the door of the changing booth. It was just as small as they always were and there wasn't room for more than one person. Even a bit larger person would probably find it a bit difficult to change clothes in it comfortably. Therefore it surprised Michiru quite a lot, when, before she had managed to lock the door, it was pulled wide open and another person rammed into the booth with Michiru and slammed the door shut, locking it. Michiru yelped, and after finding out the intruder was indeed Haruka, didn't bother to keep her voice too down.

"Haruka! What are you doing?" Michiru gasped while being pushed against the wooden wall. "There's no room for us both, fool."

"But there weren't any available booths", was all Haruka could mumble, her face burying into Michiru's sea green mane.

"Well, this wasn't available, either!" the shorter woman growled and pushed herself fiercely from the wall. "Couldn't you have waited?"

"It's hot in there", Haruka explained, supporting Michiru who had lost her balance. "And I have to change into something cooler."

"You and your impatience", Michiru sighed and leaned her head against Haruka. Then she started laughing. "So you think it won't get hot in this little crammed box when we try to change clothes?" The picture in her head just wouldn't leave, and she went on laughing. Haruka chuckled too, but there was something in her voice when she spoke:

"No, I don't. That will be a hotness I quite welcome." With that she fondled Michiru's arms and smiled in a certain way. Michiru already felt hot and grew serious again.

"Haruka, no. We're in public", Michiru said and with a lot of effort and huffling managed to turn her back to Haruka. She couldn't escape since Haruka was blocking the way, but she could _try_ to ignore her. In the crammed space she managed to pick up the bag, although she had to bend down a bit and her butt pressed harder against Haruka. Not paying any attention to the hands creeping their way to her hips she searched the bag for her bikini, momentarily forgetting what she was doing, hot on the face. She, however, somehow managed to find the bikini eventually.

When Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru's torso and bent in to kiss her on the neck, the green haired woman sighed and closed her eyes. She didn't want Haruka to stop, but there was no way they could do it here. Haruka's long fingers worked their way with the buttons of Michiru's blouse and got them quickly undone.

"Um, Haruka", Michiru whispered, "I couldn't… We can't…" Haruka slid the blouse down the other's shoulders.

"We can't what? I'm just helping you to change", Haruka said innocently and ran her fingertips down Michiru's sides to reach the waist of her skirt.

"Rat's ass you are 'just helping me to change'", was all Michiru could say. She leaned against Haruka and, cupping her cheek, turned her head so she could kiss her on the lips. The taller woman had already the skirt crumpled on the floor.

Haruka was surprised. She rarely heard such language from Michiru's mouth, and the way she kissed her told her she was getting it on rather heavily. Haruka hadn't intended to warm her up so much and was surprised how easily and quickly the shorter woman had actually got excited, but nevertheless accepted the kiss and returned it. But she reminded herself to keep her cool, they were in the public, after all…

Michiru broke the kiss, still clutching the bikini in her other hand, and bent her neck while Haruka planted kisses on her soft flesh, unhooking her bra. Haruka slid down the little garment and lured her hands under Michiru's arms, softly cupping her breasts.

"Haru-chan", Michiru whispered out huskily. She was getting very close to not to care about their surroundings, and if the blonde carried out her bold behaviour a minute longer, Michiru would be begging for her to make love to her there and then. Haruka, on the other hand withdrew her hands and unbuttoned her own shirt and gathered it over her arm. Swiftly she got out of her shorts, accompanying them with the shirt on her arm and tossed them down on the black bag in Michiru's feet.

The blonde woman again embraced Michiru, wrapping her arms around her from behind, and started rocking them slightly. She inhaled Michiru's fragrance and traced the line of her chin with her fingers, blowing small amounts of air into her ear. Goosebumps rose all over Michiru's body and she shivered under her lover's gentle touch. Haruka always seemed to know how and where to touch her to make her feel good. Haruka's hands went slowly down her body, reaching her panties, and started tugging them down. Having slight difficulties with her long legs in the scarce space Haruka knelt down and pulled the panties to Michiru's ankles, planting kisses on her bare back on the way. Michiru stepped out of the panties and Haruka put them into the bag, gathering the rest of her lover's clothes from the floor, as well.

"Have you got the bikini?" Haruka said in her husky tone when she got back up again.

"Mmm-hmm", was all Michiru replied and Haruka hugged her naked form again, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Good", Haruka whispered and she had to lean into Michiru a bit to reach the handles of the bag. Michiru bent forward, supporting their weight by leaning on the wall. Haruka grabbed the handles of the bag and swinged it behind herself, taking then Michiru back into a firm embrace.

"Haruka…?" Michiru asked, confused. She wondered why the other had suddenly stopped touching her, now that she was getting ready and adjusted to the thought of being perverted and doing _it_ in the public. She tried to turn around, but Haruka's grip held her steadily where she was. Haruka stroked the sea green hair and moved it aside to get access to one ear. She then nibbled the lobe once or twice and blew softly into it.

"You're gonna be so mad at me", the tall blonde murmured into Michiru's ear and suddenly let go of her. "So, I'll go pick us a spot. Come when you're ready and don't forget to lock the door." With that she opened the door and was gone until Michiru had time to turn around and realize what the heck had just happened.

But when Michiru did turn around she suddenly remembered she was stark naked and hurried to lock the door before anyone else could come in. She then sighed, her shoulders slumped, and she combined Haruka's name with various rude words. Haruka had been so right with her last comment about Michiru being mad at her, now that the words she had spoken sank into her brain.

So, with unthinkable thoughts she quickly put on the bikini and exited the changing booth. Coming around the bushes she scanned the shore quickly and saw the pest that she also considered her girlfriend sitting by the sea, on a blanket. For a brief moment her brain went through a dozen different ways to pay back at her, but by the time she'd gotten to Haruka, she only sat down beside her and let her annoyance be melted by Haruka's genuine, wide smile.

Michiru had no complaints whatsoever of their day at the beach. But she hadn't completely discarded the thought of a revenge, either...


End file.
